true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutler Beckett
Cutler Beckett is a reccuring antagonist of the Pirates of The Carribean franchise. He acts as a supporting antagonist of Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest and then returns as the secondary antagonist of Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End. He is a tyrannical and extremely greedy head of the East India Trading Company, and is one of Jack Sparrow's most cruel and ambitious enemies. He was portrayed by Tom Hollander. History ''Dead Man's Chest'' He is sent by King George II to make a profit and give him power among the other nations around The Seven Seas. He assists Norrington against Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. At the end, Norrington delivers him the heart of Davy Jones, thus giving him temporary full command of his ship and army. Norrington and Beckett plot to use Jones as a weapon against the pirates. ''At World's End'' He is tasked to wipe out all pirates from The Seven Seas. He calls Jack Sparrow for a meeting and tells him that if he gives his compass, he will get a royal squadron under his command and will be free from Davy Jones' wrath. Jack however outwits him and escapes as he declines the deal. Later in the movie, Turner teamed up with Beckett temporarily as against the pirates so Jones will be forced by Beckett in return to free his father from the curse, while Elizabeth Swann is also safe. Davy Jones however intends to murder Calypso, as against Becket's ideas. However, Turner later double crosses Beckett because he cares about the pirates. Beckett and Jones later find Jack Sparrow, Swann, Turner and Captain Hector Barbossa and he attempts to take Turner as a hostage, but Swann asks him to take Jack Sparrow and spare Will Turner. Elizabeth also tells Beckett during their confrontations that he will die for conspiring the death of her father. Beckett is then double crossed by Davy Jones who kills Norrington and then takes his heart by force from Mercer, whom he mutilates and throws into the sea. After Jack and his crew manage to kill Jones and free his crew from the control of the tyrannical bounty-hunter, Jack Sparrow uses both The Black Pearl and The Flying Dutchman to sink The Endeavor. Beckett eventually realizes that it's all just good business, thus feeling remorse for his actions and not giving the order to fire at Sparrow's ships. Beckett realized that it was all just good business, however, by the time he regretted his scheme it was too late to escape the terrible fate. As his innocent men died and the ship collapsed, he walked down the stairs tragically and fell into the water. Category:Murderers Category:Conspirators Category:Brutes Category:Con Artists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Traitors Category:Emotional Category:Provoker Category:Remorseful Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Extremists Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Protective Category:Control Freaks Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Bombers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Wealthy Category:On & Off Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Warlords Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Destroyer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Nemesis Category:Propagandists Category:Betrayed Category:Tricksters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Assasins